zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule
.]] 'Hyrule''' is the mythical land that most of the Zelda games take place in. It is the home to the Royal Family of Hyrule, and usually, Link. It has had a rough history. History Formation Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all the life forms who would uphold the law. These three goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred Triforce. The Imprisoning War Link and Princess Zelda were born. Link's mother was wounded in a bloody civil war among the races, and brought him to the Great Deku Tree in Kokiri Woods before she passed away. Raised as a Kokiri without a fairy, Link was called upon one day by the Deku Tree to receive Navi the fairy as his companion. Armed with a Kokiri Sword and Wooden Shield, he ventured into the Deku Tree to destroy a giant parasite, Queen Gohma, killing the Deku Tree. Even though he destroyed the creature, it was too late, and the Great Deku Tree died. Ganondorf, a Gerudo from Gerudo Desert, attempted to break into the Sacred Realm. He stalked Link to Death Mountain and Zora's Domain, where he attempted to lift curses laid down by Ganondorf and receive the Goron Ruby and Zora Sapphire. These, along with the Kokiri Emerald, unlocked the Door of Time in the Temple of Time, where the Master Sword lay, leading to the Sacred Realm. Ganon entered the Sacred Realm, freezing Link in time. In the seven years Link was frozen away, Ganondorf gained hold of the Triforce of Power, turning the Sacred Realm into the Dark World, scattering the two remaining triangles, and taking over Hyrule in a conflict known as the Imprisoning War. Link, unfrozen in time and now an adult, was tasked by Rauru to awaken the six descendants of the ancient seven sages. Link did so, and managed to best Ganondorf in combat at his castle, built where Hyrule Castle previously stood. With his last remaining energy, Ganondorf morphed himself using the Triforce of Power into the dark beast Ganon. Zelda used her magic to paralyze Ganon, and the sages sealed him away in the Sacred Realm. The Imprisoning War was over, and with Link sent back to his childhood, the timeline was restored. Invasion of Twilight The ancient seven sages of the Twilight Mirror released Ganondorf from his prison in the Dark World to await execution at Arbiter's Grounds. The execution ritual called for chaining Ganon to a giant boulder and impaling him with a blade of light. Ganon briefly was killed, but the Triforce of Power revived him. He used the Triforce's energy to break free and kill a sage, but another activated the Twilight Mirror, sending him into the Twilight Realm and reducing him to an energy matter. 100 years after the Imprisoning War, Zant, member of the Twili, was a candidate to become the Twilight King, ruler of the Twilight Realm. He was passed over, driving him to the brink of insanity. The spirit of Ganondorf approached him, posing as a god, granting him power and kinghood in exchange for breaking him out the the realm. Zant agreed. With his newfound power, Zant transformed the Twili into shadow beasts and unleashed Twilight matter onto Hyrule after Princess Zelda, descendant of the original, surrendered to him. This matter reduced people to spirit form. Ganon, free, began to slowly, and secretly, take over. A rancher, also named Link, was pulled into the Twilight after monsters raided his village. Instead of becoming a spirit, he became a wolf, or a blue-eyed beast as Faron called him. He broke free from the twilight with the help of Midna, a Twili imp. Together, they fused together the shards of the Fused Shadow, an artifact containing the dark power of the ancient dark interlopers. With the twilight lifted by returning the power to the four light spirits, Link pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. He ventured out the reassemble the Twilight Mirror, shattered by Zant. The mirror was reassembled, and Link confronted and bested Zant, though not killing him, for as long as Ganondorf remains alive, he cannot die. Link confronted Ganondorf in Hyrule Castle, and after a fight with Princess Zelda, possessed by Ganon, he faced him in his beast form, on horseback, and a close quarters sword duel. Link ran his sword through Ganon's chest, killing him and killing Zant as well through Ganon's death. The road between the Twilight Realm and Hyrule was closed when Midna destroyed the Twilight Mirror. The Great Flood Sometime after the Twilight incident, Ganon was revived and sent back to the Sacred Realm, possibly through a ritual by his mothers, Koume and Kotake. He somehow escaped the Sacred Realm again, and the next Link in the bloodline did not rise. He managed to take over, but the godesses flooded Hyrule to destroy him. The population was evacuated to the mountaintops, whoever was left behind was wiped out. A seal was put over Hyrule and the newly created Great Sea, keeping Hyrule intact while keeping Ganon's powers dormant, and him and his dominions frozen in time. He managed to break free from his seal, abolish the powers of the Master Sword, and become active again. A boy, Link, believed to be the original hero reincarnated, surfaced. Destruction Restoring the powers of the Master Sword after inadverdantly giving the dark lord his powers back, Link and his boat, the King of Red Lions (King Daphnes Hyrule III operating the boat from under the sea) awakened the next Princess Zelda in the bloodline and killed Ganon once again by thrusting the sword through Ganondorf's skull. The Triforce was gathered, and King Hyrule III wished for the protective shield over Hyrule to be destroyed to prevent any other evil from taking the land. Waters poured down, destroying Hyrule. Link and Zelda set out to find the next Hyrule. This will be chronicaled in the upcoming The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. The rest of Hyrule's history is not chronologically detailed. Though it is known Ganon somehow returned, but was killed for good in the original Legend of Zelda, and an attempt was made to revive him in The Adventure of Link. Landmarks Hyrule has many areas and landmarks in it, not all of them in all of the games. Death Mountain Death Mountain is a large mountain in the most northern part of Hyrule. It eventually became a mountain range that spread to the left and right of the original Death Mountain. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (as Dragon Roost Island), The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Turtle Rock Turtle Rock was a large rock that looked like a turtle that was on Death Mountain in the Dark World. A cavern was inside of the mouth of it that only opened when there was an earthquake. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (not the same one as in ALttP) Tower of Hera The Tower of Hera was a tall tower on Death Mountain. A Moldorm lived on top of it. The Moon Pearl was somewhere in the tower. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Lake Hylia Lake Hylia is a lake in Hyrule. It is always in one of the southern corners of Hyrule. It connected to Zora's Domain early in Hyrule's life. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Ice Palace The Ice Palace was a large palace full of ice that was in the middle of Lake Hylia in the Dark World. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Zora's Domain Zora's Domain was a cavern with water in it that was home to the Zoras. Zora's Fountain was behind it, and behind that was the Ice Cave. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Waterfall of Wishing The Waterfall of Wishing was a large waterfall that was home to the Zolas. It is located where Zora's Domain used to be. The Zola's leader resided inside the waterfall. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Lost Woods The Lost Woods is a large forest. It is always on the eastern or western part of Hyrule. It is home to Deku Scrubs and Skullkids in earlier Hyrule times, and later, it is full of thieves and small woodland animals. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Kokiri Forest The Kokiri Forest is a wooded area near the Lost Woods that was home to the Kokiri and The Great Deku Tree. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (as the Forest Haven) Southern Swamp The Southern Swamp was a swamp located in southern Hyrule later in Hyrule's life. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Haunted Wasteland The Haunted Wasteland was a large desert region of Hyrule in the eastern area of Hyrule. It is home to the Gerudos, who had made a fortress near it. Only a Gerudos or people accepted by them could go into the Wastleland. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Gerudo Fortress The place where the Gerudo lived. It was a cliff right outside the Haunted Wasteland that the Gerudo had created a fortress on. They send non-Gerudos to jail if they catch them in the fortress. It also appeared as a seaside fortress in Termina. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Desert Colossus A large temple dedicated to the Sand Goddess of the Gerudo. The outside of it looked like the Goddess. It was the headquarters of the high-ranked Gerudo. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Desert of Mystery The Desert of Mystery was a small desert to the south of where the Haunted Wasteland used to be. It was home to many sand-related species and vultures. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Hyrule Castle The castle where the Royal Family of Hyrule lives. A river usually goes around it. It was grey with blue and/or purple spires. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Pyramid of Power The Pyramid of Power was the Dark World version of Hyrule Castle. It was a large, golden pyramid. Some things were inside of it, like a fairy fountain and the chamber that held the Triforce. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Hyrule Castle Town Hyrule Castle Town was a town that is situated right in front of the castle. Many people live there. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Temple of Time The Temple of Time is where the Master Sword was before it was ever used. It was the portal between the normal realm and the Sacred Realm. It is said to have been constructed by the Sage of Light, Rauru. It is the only Temple that does not contain a maze or enemies, except in Twilight Princess. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Kakariko Village Kakariko Village was once a village full of the Sheikah, but they eventually died out and Impa let other people live in the village. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Graveyard The graveyard was behind Kakariko Village, but eventually it moved to a different location. It was home to Poes and other ghosts. ''Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Forest Temple Located in the Sacred Forest Meadow, the Forest Temple was home to the first of the Sages that Link, the Hero of Time would awaken. As it happened, the Sage of the Forest was his childhood friend Saria. Hidden within the Temple was The Hero of Time's trusty Fairy Bow, along with a more unpleasent surprise: Phantom Ganon. Another Link would journey into the Forest Temple again during the Twilit Invasion to gather the first piece of the Fused Shadow. ''Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Fire Temple The Fire Temple lay deep within the Death Mountain Crater. Watched over by the rock-eating Goron race, it housed one of their greatest treasures: The Megaton Hammer. The Hero of Time ventured into this sweltering dungeon to awaken the Second Sage: Darunia the Sage of Fire, whom he had met on a previous journey up Death Mountain as a child seven years previously. Inorder to accomplish this, Link was forced to slay the mighty dragon Volvagia Another Link ventured into it again during the Twili Crisis, recieving his predecessors Hero's Bow and saving the new leader of the Gorons, whilst also finding the 2nd Fused Shadow During the Twili Invasion it was known as the Goron Mines. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Water Temple During the events of the Ocarina of Time Link journeyed through the Water Temple to awaken the 3rd Sage: Ruto, the Zora princess he was "engaged" to be married to. It was here that Link found his Longshot, the upgraded version of his current Hookshot. When the new Link again braved the deapths of the Water Temple during the Twili Invasion, he recieved a similar item. The Clawshot. Both Links fought a version of Morpha, and the new Link recieved his last Fused Shadow. During the Twili Invasion it was known as Lakebed Temple Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Shadow Temple During the Imprisoning War, the Hero of Time braved the House of the Dead, or the Shadow Temple to awaken the 4th Sage: Impa whom he had met seven years earlier as Zelda's Nursemaid. It was in this Temple that Link recovered his Hover Boots which allowed him to walk on air or water for a short ammount of time. Once he reached the bottem of the Temple he faced off against an other-worldly foe: Bongo Bongo Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Spirit Temple Link, the Hero of Time, was forced to journey into the Spirit Temple twice during his time travelling. Once as a child, and then again as an adult. Whilst there as a child, he met a Gerudo named Nabooru who, strangely, was opposed to the iron-fisted rule and the maniacal whims of Ganondorf. Because he was so small, she asked him to retrieve a special set of Silver Gauntlets for her so she might work against Ganondorf. Sadly, she was captured by Koume and Kotake, Ganondorf's "mothers of a sort" and sealed in a gap between dimensions. When Link returned to the Spirit Temple as an adult, he battled his way through the Temple, recovering the Mirror Shield and facing off with Koume and Kotake both sperately and when they'd conjoined to form Twinrova. After defeating the deadly duo, Nabooru was freed, and awakened as the Sage of Spirit. Games it has appeared in: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Depictions of Hyrule Hyrule in Adventure of Link Hyrule in Zelda II: Adventure of Link was much, much larger than Hyrule in the other games. It was the only Hyrule big enough to actually be considered a kingdom. There were many towns in it that were named after the sages of Ocarina of Time. It also had many landmarks and mountains, even a few islands. Hyrule in the Minish Cap In The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, Hyrule looked similar to A Link to the Past's Hyrule, but some of the landmarks had different names (aside from Lon Lon Ranch, Lake Hylia, Hyrule Castle Town and Hyrule Castle). There was the Minish Woods (as opposed to Lost Woods), Crenel Mountain (as opposed to Death Mountain), Castor Wilds (as opposed to the Southern Swamp) and Falls (as opposed to the Waterfall of Wishing). See also *Lands of the Legend of Zelda Series Category:Dimensions Category:Countries